


1973 - Safi & Jimmy Snippet

by untilthenextencore



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilthenextencore/pseuds/untilthenextencore
Summary: A lil unfinished sessytime snippet~Enjoy~!Please be kind~!





	1973 - Safi & Jimmy Snippet

Finally alone in bed together, Jimmy embraces Safi and tells her with a kiss that she is free to explore his body~. He instructs her that there is a specific part that needs her help~.

Her hand slides down to his shoulders~.

He shakes his head~.

Down his chest~.

He shakes his head~.

Down to his stomach~.

He shakes his head~.

Finally, she places her hand on his trousers, over his bulge, caressing, and he nods~. His hand comes over hers & her caressing turns to her rubbing, pressing & massaging him as he guided her with a groan~.

Her face flushes hot at his sounds~. All the while she innocently presses the fly of his trousers, trying to straighten the bulging fabric~.

And then at last pinches the little metal tab of his zipper, slowly pulling it down~…

She looks to him, wanting & half expecting him to then take over & handle the rest~…

But he doesn’t~…

He does however meet her half way~…

He smiles down at the unsure little maiden he had kneeling beside him in bed~. Cupping her cheek & caressing it, he asks~. “Safira~… What’s wrong, my girl~? Need some help, love~?”

She nods & with that he takes her hand & guides it to delve into his open fly & pull out his long, hard, thick length, the tip dotted with little tiny pearls of precum~.

Jimmy clasps her hands tightly around the base, taking a moment to calm himself & regulate his breathing which had grown shaky & slightly faster in his excitement~.

Safira is just as lost in the how Jimmy looks, specifically, the look in Jimmy’s eyes - both dreamily hazy & blazing hot - as Jimmy is in the sight he now has as he looks down to see his black & silver stage suit trousers undone & his pale, reddening length encircled by her two tanned little hands~.

Hands which themselves were encircled by his two larger & paler ones, keeping her grip on him steady & more sure than it most likely would’ve been otherwise~.

It’s not just her hands that keep him so enthralled, but her wide, fascinated eyes~!

He smiles serenely at his little Pre-Raphaelitic innocent, whispering a bit of gentle encouragement~. He nods & kisses her cheek, telling her she’s “doing very well so far~!”

A look of want flickers in his eyes, barely veiled at all~.

Anticipation~…

Coupled with a lip bite here and there as he hisses & groans her name~.

Hungering for more of her innocent touch~…

Guiding her hands up & down his length~. Making her gasp as he has to bite back a grunt at the feel~.

Soft palms & fingers knitted around his length, sliding up & down his shaft~. As she looks up at him as if to ask “Is this good, Jimmy? Am I doing it right~?”

The words “Bloody amazing~…” pass his lips as his eyes flutter closed and his head cranes back on the pillow, biting his lip & trying to hold back already~.

She begins biting her lip as well now, pulsing her grip a bit, to where she’s massaging him along with her strokes~. Beginning to experiment~.

And that alone is torture to him~! To say nothing of the little flashing peeks he allows himself of her little lip bite or the experimental pulsing little massages~!

She leans in to him, making a little unsure whimpering noise in the back of her throat as she nuzzles him~. “Jimmy~…”

She needs his guidance~…

Wants it~…

Craves it~…

And that intoxicates him all the more~…

She pecks his cheek & whimpers his name once more~. “Jimmy~…” This one even more of a plea than the last~.

This elicits a low growl from Jimmy as he tightens her hands around his length & begins to slightly speed up her strokes, his jaw clenching ever so slightly~.

…

…..TBC…..


End file.
